Hyak
''"Bloodthirsty savages each and every one of them... However, that dose not discount their value."- ''Unknown Chaos Marine The Hyak are a savage race of Chaos tainted mammals that have marauding across the Galatic East and South since the end of the Horus Heresy. Once nothing more than savages and barbarains stranded upon a large Death World, the Hyak became a threat of Galatic porportions due to the acts of an unknown Chaos Scorcer. Since that day the Hyak have raided and pillaged, burned and destroyed, ripped and torn, and carved a small anarchic empire out of the southernmost reaches of the Segmentum Ultima. Many crusades have been launched to bring the Hyak down, and annihilate them once and for all, but all have fallen before the waves of savage fury and undying hunger for war that is the Hyak Hordes. The Hordes The Hordes are the millions of packs that pollute the various stars surrounding the Hyak homeworld. Though not united as one race, the power of each individual Horde is enough to make clearing the area of space more than difficult for the belaugred Imperium. The Hordes are led by various warlords and shamens, and constantly raid and pillage other races and one another in the name of the Dark Gods. Once in a while, a Chaos Lord of considerable power may recruite a Hyak Horde into his warband, and thus procure a sizeable asset in the Hyaks various claws, fangs, and crude weapons. Some of these wayward Hordes have developed into their own space faring nations, and now violate the tranquility of the stars with every assault on all beings unfortunante enough to come into their sights. History Hachak The Hyak evolved on the hellish world the Hyak know as Hachak. Hachak is a world of badlands, constantly baked under the continous glare of two suns, never getting darker than twilight. As a result the worlds surface is often uninhabitable, save for a few canyons and oaisies and the rare plains in the shadows of massive mountain ranges. But it is Hachaks native life that is most deadly, scores of unamable horrors and vicous preditors infest this world, and even more deadly beasts survive in the only place that is remotely habitable year round, the Veins. The Veins are the endless cave systems that run through Hachak, and are home to a majority of life, here, at the mouths of massive caverns and sinkholes, the Hyak evolved. They were once little more than scavengers, living off small bat-like creatures and scraps from larger preditors kills. But soon the Hyak discovered the killing power of stone, and from there they ventured out into the badlands and deeper into the caverns. Eventually the Hyak became the dominant speices of the planet, evolving a large stature, massive mucles, and other key adaptations. The Hyak also began to develop primitive cities and nations, though their technology never advanced beyond Iron Age at its highest. Soon the Packs and Tribes began to wage war, both in the bowels of their world and on the torched plains of their homeworld. The centuries of bloodshed lasted for centuries, while Mankind waged its Great Crusaide, and the Dark Gods plotted, the Hyak delved further into savagery and bloodlust. A Prophet The Hyak continued their wars and self inflicted genocide long into the Hours Heresy, and were oblivious of the Galaxy at large. The Hyaks most advanced tribes developed war machines that burned fossil fule and large autoguns befiting their bulk while most remained in the stone age. But then a visitor from the stars came, a Chaos Sorcerer of the Word Bearers crash landed on the world when his vessle, a small strike crusier, got caught in a warp storm. He and his small crew were immideatly assailed on all sides by various Hyak tribes. At first the sorcerer sought to destroy the xenos, but then, he realized the opputunity to enslave them in the name of Chaos. Sacrificing the last of his crew in a hainous blood ritual, the Word Bearer brought forth a massive Warp Storm that covered the whole star system and for the first time in the Hyaks history, the suns winked out. Awstruck by the power of this shaman from the stars the Hyak began to worship him and later, the Dark Gods. This Prophet educated the Hyak in the ways of teh Dark Gods and how to best serve the Ruinous Powers. The Prophet united the Hyak and a golden age abounded. The Hyak developed space travel and warp drives and took to the stars. Eons passed, and The Prophet contiunied to lead the Hyak untilt he day he accended, becoming a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided and the patron god of the Hyak. The Prophet is said to look over his flock with an air of pride, for he turned a once weak and primitive race into an anarchic sea of fangs and claws, a speices that will bring the word of the Dark Gods to the darkest reaches of the Galaxy. Biology/Apperence Hyak are warm blooded mammals not unlike humans, and give birth to live young often in litters of eight, which mature to full adulthood within three Terran Years. Thus the Hyak population has remained rather undamaged in spite of the countless intercene wars and conflicts the speices has fought over the eons. Hyak often have a corse, tan and spotted coat of fur or pitch black, though this can change depending on the enviornment as pure white Hyak have been seen on various ice worlds. Hyak often stand at six feet tall though the largest individuals (often those who belong to Khornate tribes) can stand eight feet tall. Hyak are naturally robust and hard to kill, their blood clots almost instantly, and they have three hearts, two of which are fully formed. Hyak are also extremely powerful preditors, capable of ripping men limb from limb and a pack of four can bring down an Ogryn in hand to claw combat. Hyaks claws are sharp enough to rend through platesteel and bone, while their jaws can snap shut with enough force to tear off an armored Space Marines hand. Hyak often walk on their hind legs, but are just as comfoable on all fours and often revert to this animalistic posture when hunting or charging prey. Culture/Religon The Hyak are all devoted to the Dark Gods to varying degrees, some are so fervently dedicated to one god that they become imbued with blessings of said god. Khornate Hyak become larger, stronger, and even more ferocious. While Tzeetchen Hyak become blessed with powerful mutations and scorecerous powers. But most Hyak worship Chaos as a unified whole, as was the teachings of the Prophet. Weapons/Technology Hyak weaponary and technology varies widely from Horde to Horde, from iron age weapons, to las weapons on par with Imperial technology. Hyak often steal most of their advanced weaponary, but on a few occassions Hyak made autoguns and primitive las weapons are recovered from battle. The most advanced Horde, Dark Fang's Ravagers, have been reported using primitve semi-powered armor and bolters that have clearly been made by Hyak claws. How this is possible is unknown but it is believed that they were taught how to manufacture such weapons by the various Dark Mechaincus cults the Ravagers have fought for. Heros/Noteable Individuals The Prophet Once a Sorcerer of the Word Bearers, The Prophet crash landed on Hachak when he tried to flee into the Maelstrom like the rest of the Word Bearers. His sojourn with the Hyak brought him much power in the materium and favor with the Dark Gods, for he had turned an entire speices over to them. He was rewarded with Immortal Daemonhood and became a God to the Hyak. When their is enough skilled shamens and warm bodies to preform the ritual, the Hyak summon their Prophet upon the feild of battle, where his mighty form and sorcerous powers herald doom for all who oppose the Horde. The Prophet takes the shape of a gargoyle like figure, with a pair of power claws. Relations Ursidians Sworn foes of the Hyak, the Ursidains have repelled all the Hyak and their foul masters assaults into their region of space. Category:Xenos Species